The Blond Dragon Trapper
by King Of Night Furies
Summary: Astrid doesn't know where she came from or who her parents are as she was a toddler when she was taken from them. She gets a mission to attack a place called Berk and she meets a boy when she is fighting named Hiccup. Hiccup tries to show her that dragons are nice creatures after Berk takes her prisoner to question her about the dragon hunters plans.
1. Assigned A Mission

Astrid was sitting on a crate sharpening her axe when she heard someone walk up to her. "Astrid Viggo wants to see you!" Ryker barked and Astrid stood up fast and saluted him as he was second in command. Ryker scoffed and walked away Astrid didn't know why but Ryker never liked her. Maybe because she was better at fighting then him or another reason completely unknown.

Astrid never knew where she came from or who her parents where. But, that wasn't important to her at all because she had a family the dragon hunters. Astrid had never killed a dragon even though she just turned eighteen this morning. She's helped capture them off course and, knows how to kill one but Viggo always told her she wasn't quite ready to kill a beast like a dragon yet.

Astrid walked threw the bottom deck untill she reached Viggo's office he was kind of her dad in a way. Gave her a chance at life when no one else would he saved her from a ruthless dragon as a toddler that's what she was always told. She knocked on the wooden door she heard Viggo's voice from the other side of it. "Come in Astrid." Astrid hesitantly opened the door Viggo was sitting at his desk working on some experiment. "Since you are now eighteen also I know your itching for some action." Viggo paused for dramatic affect before continuing. "I'll be letting you go on your first mission with Ryker's team tommorow."


	2. Questioning

"Alright I'm going to ask you simple questions first. Then we move on to Viggo's plans got it?" The boy asked and Astrid swallowed nervous.

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked and the room was silent for a minute "Are you going to answer the question or do I have to get my night fury? Take your pick."

Astrid hesitated why should she tell this guy anything? She was his prisoner the night fury seemed like a kitten compared to Viggo and his soldiers. But then again she didn't want to die not that this guy seemed like the type to kill anybody. He was lankier than her which is saying something. Then again he took her down but she got distracted by his dragon and got disarmed. If she had her axe none of this would have ever happened! "My name's Astrid. At least that's what the dragon hunters call me."

"Alright Astrid how old are you?" He asked and she answered "Eighteen."

"Same age as me anyways do you have a family?" Astrid had a sudden drop in mood.

"No. Didn't ever know them." She said looking down. She swore for a second she saw a look of pity in the boys green eyes.

"I know how you feel." He said his gaze shifting down as well. Astrid walked over to the cell wall and touched his shoulder to comfort him. She didn't know why she did this as she is Astrid for Thor sake! Ruthless dragon hunter and a warrior! But she couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy as she can relate to his feelings. She was amazed when he gripped her hand tightly and muttered a quiet "Thank you."

"So um uh..." He couldn't talk for a second as he never thought he'd be being comforted by a dragon hunter. "What are Viggo's plans?"

Astrid took her arm from the guys shoulder. "I don't know." She said which was the truth Viggo wouldn't tell her anything only Ryker and a few others knew Viggo's plans.

He looked up at her with a angry expression which surprised her because he was nice two seconds ago. "Don't lie to me Astrid! I know you are in on Viggo's plans! So just tell me it would make both of our lives easier!" He yelled walked up to the cell door and gripped the bars tight. His knuckles turned white from this.

"No I really don't know! If you want to find out Viggo's next move you need to find a guy named Ryker. Viggo's brother." Now Hiccup had calmed down a bit gripping the cell door a little less tight.

"Ok but if I find out your lying I'll let my night fury have you." He said in a threatening tone as he walked off and Astrid was genuinely scared a dragon who was not a ferious he seems. Hiccup off course knew that was mostly a lie he'd never have Toothless hurt anybody unless anybody he loved was going to get hurt. Still doesn't mean he couldn't threaten and it usually worked.

Hiccup walked into the chief's hut the one he shared with his father. The one his mother previously stayed in... Hiccup was thinking that Astrid girl really seemed familiar to him but how and why? Then he got a idea the library of course! Their was a book in Berk's library of all the people born on Berk he should start their if he wanted to find anything.

He flew Toothless to the library eager in his search to find information on the strange blond dragon hunter. He the book he was looking for pretty quickly. He looked threw the the A section. He looked for a Astrid and found nothing. Hiccup sighed and face planted onto the library table. His search had brought up nothing useful. "Shhhh!" The librarian said and Hiccup gave a quick "Sorry!"

Astrid sat in her cell by now she was starving since she hadn't ate since yesterday with the dragon hunters. The usual people who brought food came and gave everybody food but Astrid. Why the others and not Astrid? Astrid sighed and began to try to sleep on the prison bed as that's all she could do to pass the time. Again she was restless and her brain wondered. The prison door opening interrupted her thoughts. She heard the familiar scrap of a prosthetic leg. He walked up to the cell door. His stared at the wall behind Astrid for a minute he must be thinking Astrid thought. "I tried to look for information about you. For some reason you look familiar. If you know anything please tell me."

"I don't know anything. I told you already I don't remember my past. I don't know anything before the dragon hunters found me. I don't know you or this place." Hiccup searched her face to make sure she wasn't lying. She looked sincere.

Hiccup sighed "Well I know someone who might be able to help." Hiccup said and he turned around to run away. Then he remembered the other reason he came here "Oh yeah I uh brought you some soup." Hiccup said handing it to her from in between the bars. Astrid was shocked why would he due this for her? Before she could thank him Hiccup was already sprinting down the hallway out the door. When she heard the door close Astrid leaned against the stone wall. She finished the soup and sat the bowl on the ground he'd probably want it back. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad even if he is a dragon rider.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless landed at the Haddock Household. Hiccup ran up to his dad who was sitting peacefully in his rocking chair Skullcrusher at his feet. Stoick looked at his son in concern.

"What's wrong son?" Stoick asked getting up and Skullcrusher gave a growl of protest to his owner leaving his side.

"I don't know why in Thor's name this happened. But the dragon hunter girl we captured during the last attack seems familiar to me somehow. Do you know anything about her?" Hiccup paced around as he talked.

"I think she might be your old friend Freya..." Stoick went silent and Hiccup stood still.

"Freya?" Hiccup asked confused.


End file.
